Return to Bizenghast
by SpringXblossomXinXbloom
Summary: What if Dinah never died? What if she left Bizenghast to have a normal life? What if she had a daughter that inherited her gift of seeing ghost. Meer Victoria, Dinah's 16 year old daughter who goes to visit her grandma Jane for the summer. When she stumbles upon a Mausoleum and is strangely attracted to a handsome dark skined figure. She's pulled into the world of the dead.


What if Dinah never died? What if she left Bizenghast to have a normal life? What if she had a daughter that inherited her gift of seeing ghost. Meer Victoria, Dinah's 16 year old daughter who goes to visit her grandma Jane for the summer. When she stumbles upon a Mausoleum and is strangely attracted to a handsome dark skined figure. She's pulled into the world of the dead. And is forced to finish what her mother started.

 **Victoria's pov**

"Victoria come on you're going to be late getting to grandma Jane's house."

"Mom I know but, why do I have to go to grandma Jane's house you know I love her but that town always gave the creeps. Bizenghast is such a small sad town nothing ever happens there."

" Honey I know you don't like it there but I have an important meeting in California with a music director and, another one with a publishing agency in Boston. It's better for you to stay with your grandma for the summer."

My name is Victoria Wherever I am 16 years old, my mother is Dinah Wherever. When I was 5 years old I lost my father to brain cancer, my mother went into depression and fell hard. It wasn't until I almost got kidnapped at the age of 6 when she finally snapped out of it. Something changed in her that day and told me that she was going to work hard and get us through this mess. That's exactly what she did, she's now the CEO of her own publishing agency and she has a steady music career it's been tough for us but we made it through.

"Mom why is it when we go so far to visit grandma we never stay the night? We live in different countries yet we stay with grandma for like and afternoon and then leave." I asked finally wanting to know the answer to the question i've had for years.

" I told you after some weird things started to happen there I left as soon as I graduated and never turned back." That's all she said but I knew there was more she wasn't telling me. The look on her face was one of reminiscing but I chose not to insist anymore

" Let's go sweetie you're going to miss your flight, you got all your things?"

"Yeah let's go." I said wanting to get this over with.

We reached the airport with 10 minutes till boarding time.

"Hey mom do you have a picture of yourself when you were my age, I know grandma said I'm your spitting image but she doesn't really have any pictures of you when you were my age."

She was thinking for a minute then she started pulling something out of her bag.

" This is a very important picture it's very special to me so hold onto it. I'm letting you keep this since you have to spend your whole summer with grandma, I love you Victoria." She kissed me on my forehead and waved me goodbye.

I boarded my plane in first class and sat down. Pulling out the picture mom gave me and looked at it with with wide eyes. I guess we really do look like each other but who is that blond haired boy next to her? Maybe grandma would know who he is.

Soon I landed at the airport in England, I had to keep my eyes out for my grandma she said she'd pick me up. Soon my eyes landed on a piece of paper with my name on it. And the lady holding it was my lovely grandma, I always got such a happy feeling whenever I see her.

"Grandma , I missed you so much." I said as I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"My little Victoria, oh how much have you grown. You look more and more like your mother everyday." Grandmother said while leading me to her car.

The car ride was filled with us catching up and talking about how much we missed each other. Soon we reached Bizenghast, looking out the window I noticed nothing really changed since I visited years ago.

" _ **Victoria**_ "..

I snapped out of my thoughts right away looking every direction. The radio wasn't on and grandma hasn't stopped talking enough to say my name.

"Grandma did you hear that?. I swear I just heard someone say my name." I asked a little freaked out.

"Sweetheart you must be tired from your flight. How about you take a nap as soon as we get home?" Grandma said looking a little worried

"Yeah you're right I'm just tired."

Soon we arrived at Grandma's house. And she took me to my mother's old room. Honestly as many times as i've visited her I've never seen my mom's room. It was really nice like a Victorian princess room.

"You know there is still some of your mom's old clothes back when she was your age. They're in the closet. I actually had your mom's closet redone after she left so it's a little bigger." Grandma said while walking towards the closet opening the new double doors. It was a beautiful walk in closet very spacious.

"Wow it's very nice grandma, mom had a very um.. unique taste in clothing" I said looking at some of her outfits.

" Yeah she did but I let her wear what made her feel more comfortable since she was always stuck inside of her room." Wait what did she mean.

" What do you mean grandma what was mom like or what happened to her?"

"Well she was very sick after her parents died in a car accident she couldn't get over it. Until she met this boy a friend of hers, his name was Vincent. I didn't really like him at first but he was the only one that could make her happy, so I didn't fight it".

I never knew mom was sick I mean I knew my grandparents died but, she never told me anything after that only that she has bad memories about this place. I took out the photo my mom gave me before I left I handed it to grandma.

"Grandma was he Vincent"? I said

"Yeah that's him they were so close until he left with his parents to travel but, he never came back. Your mother missed him so much they always snuck out at night. She thought I never knew but I did but like I said I didn't want to fight it."

" Where did she sneak off to with him?" I asked more curious than ever.

" Well I don't really know but I once heard them talking about some mausoleum through the woods but, I didn't really pay much mind."

That's interesting I guess I know where I'm going tonight.


End file.
